


It's That Easy to Fall in Love

by mihori



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihori/pseuds/mihori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commission for xMilkita</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's That Easy to Fall in Love

Dino looked around the lush garden of the Vongola estate. As usual, the place filled him with awe whenever he stopped by to visit. The meeting yesterday was unusually long and the additional member made it all the more unbearable. 

Closing his eyes, he tried to imagine the scene once more. With him seated next to Reborn, the large circular table seated most of the top heads and their top members. Nothing unusual really, Dino always did sit through them with ease, having been with the famiglia for a long time something like a meeting wouldn’t ordinarily tire him out. But, there was something amiss. Rather, there was an addition to the meeting’s usual talk of business. 

A certain raven-haired man with unusual white streaks and a black crescent moon tattoo right under his left eye was introduced to them as an additional member of the Varia. Not even just as a member, but one of the top ranking members, the left hand of Xanxus even. While Squalo remained as his right hand man, he never expected Xanxus would go in search of a left hand man. Not to mention, someone who was not even a member to start with. It’s as if he sprouted from nothing, like a demon getting summoned out of nowhere.

Honestly, Dino was very tempted to ask why a nobody such as he were given such a high rank from the get go. Emerald green eyes honed in on him as if the man just read Dino’s thoughts and he had evaded his line of sight subconsciously. It was as if he knew meeting his eyes would be a bad thing. 

And so the meeting continued like that. A bit troubled and tense, with everyone eyeing up the newbie and the newbie treating us all like we were beneath him. 

Strangely enough though, as soon as the meeting ended, Ryo, the newbie as introduced, kept going around and re-introducing himself to everyone. Getting on everyone’s good side. Giving compliments, suggestions, advices, and the like. He was really being agreeable. One would think he would be very scrutinizing and rather stuck-up, but he wasn’t. Dino was convinced they were being played. 

In a way he was right.

The next time he saw him was that night. He was still going around with that smile of his, greeting everyone and yet remaining as respectful as can be of his rank. He looked as if he was smirking though, from when Dino looks. At the moment, he has yet to introduce himself to him. Well, no matter, he was far from the Varia’s usual area of influence anyways. He knew if ever he was going to be greeted, it’d be at the last of the to-do list. 

It was around dinner when Ryo casually spoke to him. He sat right beside him that night and it was when he met his eyes that he spoke. Confidently at first, then slowly quietly, he snuck up on him. Dino didn’t notice it at first, he thought Ryo would just be talking the usual business with him. So when Ryo slipped in that he found Dino’s blonde hair as mesmerizing as an angel’s halo, he blushed in a weird and awkward way. 

“What!?” he screamed out in shock, standing from his seat and causing quite a stir and a bit of staring from his sudden exclamation. Dino apologized, sat himself down and then after throwing Ryo another glance, he blushed and promptly excused himself.

It was probably the strangest first meeting possible, but Dino was struck. He was quite honestly, dumbstruck and rooted. His heart never beated so quickly before and soon enough, his eyes, his whole body would follow after Ryo. 

Rather than get disgusted at the sudden compliment launched his way, Dino had never felt a stranger connection. He wanted to get to know him more. Was there even more to see beneath that smiling face? Dino wasn’t sure if there was any, but he wanted to find out. No mystery had ever bugged him as much as this one.

Though, chances of getting to speak with the mysterious man might be dashed and almost impossible now. What with how he just jumped out of his skin at that initial compliment. Well, who wouldn’t right?! But… Dino sighed.

Which brings us to now. Dino knew that there was no way Ryo would want to speak to him after that fiasco, but Reborn would know how to convince anyone otherwise. 

His old teacher should know what he should do, right?

Safe to say, they always did meet up whenever Dino was visiting. So right now, he was waiting for his teacher to appear out of nowhere. If only he could hurry up and do so already. 

Sighing once more, he looked to the side, seeing the hallways empty wasn’t a particular accomplishment, but it was unusual. Someone was bound to pass this way after all, so Dino was wondering for a while now as to why no one was appearing. 

So when a rather dark clothed man, with white hair streaks passed by, Dino felt unnerved. His face initially heating up as he watched him from where he sat, hoping that he wouldn’t be found, he bent a bit lower to conceal himself.

When Ryo passed by without even throwing a glance at his direction, Dino sighed in relief, slowly regaining his initial seating only to be shocked upright by his rather keen teacher. Dino stood upright, concealing his shout of surprise with both hands, worried that Ryo might still be near.

“Hoho, I see something good from here.” Reborn remarked as he slowly crawled out of a tree sporting a green chameleon costume. Dino sighed, “Reborn, you shouldn’t do that anymore.” Reborn huffed, “Well if you stopped getting surprised so easily maybe I will.” 

Dino sighed for the umpteenth time that day, “You’re right. If only I didn’t scare easily…” he answered, his eyes downcast, thinking of last night’s dinner fiasco with Ryo. 

Reborn picked up on the hint quickly and had settled down on the table in front of Dino. Shooting at Dino at rapid fire, shocking Dino once more but instead of fright, he was alert and had sidestepped every aimed bullet.

When Reborn had stopped, Dino sighed in relief returning back to his usual goofy self. “Geez, Reborn…” he groaned sitting down in front of Reborn. “We haven’t seen each other for so long and that’s how you greet me? How cold.” 

Reborn huffed, “If you weren’t spacing out during our talk I wouldn’t have had to shoot you.” 

Dino chuckled embarrassed, “Ah, yeah, I was spacing out?” He asked, genuinely shocked. He rarely did that in the presence of his teacher, but apparently thinking of Ryo made him drop his guard. 

“Sorry, Reborn. It’s just that…”

Reborn sat and crossed his legs theatrically. “Hmph, I know. It’s that Ryo guy, isn’t it?” he huffed all-knowingly. 

“I know how you’ve been looking at him ever since that night, Cavallone, it’s changed.”

Dino blinked in shock. “I-it has? I-is it, that noticeable?” Dino asked worriedly, his eyes frantic as he tried to remember when his feelings would have shown in front of Ryo. 

“Don’t worry about that now. I know you’re worries lie in a different place.” Reborn said all knowingly, well of course he’d know, Dino thought to himself.

Reborn nodded, “Now, tell me.”

Dino sighed, setting his head down on the table where Reborn sat. “Ah, I don’t know, it’s just I feel like I’d love to get to know him more, you know.” Dino answered, his face heating up at the realization that he had finally said it out loud.

“Ah, I know the feeling, I would love to pick that brain of his too. Know what makes his head tick. He’s a really peculiar man, that he is.” 

Dino rolled his eyes, “No, I mean, more… Well, in a romantic sense.” 

Reborn smirked.

“I see, and what do you want me to do about this if you already know how you want to get to know the guy?”

Dino shrugged, his face heating up some more. “I don’t know… Maybe, tell me how I can do this?” 

Reborn huffed, “Love advice then, huh?”

Dion blushed, “Oh please don’t put it that way.” He groaned.

Reborn chuckled. 

“Tell you want, I’ll let you in on a secret about what might catch that Ryo guy’s attention.”

Beckoning for Dino to come closer, Reborn whispered. Dino nodded as he heard his home tutor’s instructions and smiled worriedly. 

“Well if you’re so sure… Then I guess it’s right.” He muttered in reply as he stood and bid Reborn good bye.

“I’ll try it out then! Thanks Reborn!”

* * *

Dino had been searching high and low for him and just when he was checking outside. Sure enough, a sight he’d never thought he would ever see surprised him. 

A few feet away from the closed gates of Vongola, he could just see the silhouette of Ryo. He laid unmoving underneath a rather large oak tree that stood by itself on top of a secluded hill. A place hardly anyone goes to. Investigating further, he saw a sight he just knew he’d treasure forever. Under the shade of that particularly large tree, Ryo laid on the grass as if he had no care in the world. 

In truth, Dino found it beautiful. How someone can be so calm under unknown territories. Especially since, Ryo was just a newbie, supposedly. 

Smiling as he clutched the package he held close to him, his heart gently starting to race for the man before him. Thinking of how stupid of him to be this way over another. How can it be so easy to fall in love? Dino asked himself.

Closing his eyes, he drew in a huge gulp of air, inhaling deeply as he tried to get his heart to race normally again. Remembering Reborn’s words once more:

_  
After getting close enough, Reborn started to whisper his instructions._

_“I hear that this Ryo guy is incredibly into sweets so why not bake him something sweet. Also, when you give it to him, make sure you think really naughty thoughts so that you’d more likely blush. He apparently likes that too especially on men. One more thing I found out, make sure you keep your whip on you when you meet with him. He also apparently likes torture equipment’s and your whip could be a great topic starter. Don’t mess it up.”_

_Reborn, unbeknownst to the Cavallone heir, smirked afterwards already imagining what kind of scene it would look like to any passer-by.  
_

Checking that his whip was visible on his hips, he started to walk towards his goal. Clutching the cookies he baked before he went out looking for Ryo. 

It was just getting dark, the sunset was beautifully giving this colorful glow on Ryo’s skin that Dino couldn’t help but walk straight to him. Without taking any detours at all. 

He made sure to think of many, many naughty thoughts as well, so he just knew that he was probably blushing now. 

But a thought did pass him, how strange and how surprisingly simple Ryo’s likes were. Well, putting aside the torture equipment’s.

Stopping in front of Ryo, he smiled, thought of naughty thoughts and blushingly called out, “H-Hi! Ryo, I’m sorry about the other night, back then I was just so shocked that I couldn’t help but… do what I did. To show how sorry I am, well, I baked you some cookies. I hope you can enjoy them!” he said in one breath loud enough so that he knew for sure Ryo could hear him. Remembering another one of his likes, he made sure to sway his hips so that the whip on his belt dangled visibly.

A rustle was heard as Dino chose to keep his eyes closed afraid of the sight that might greet him. Steps on the ground were soon heard, nearing him, he felt Ryo stop right in front of him. And just when he was about to flee scared shitless, his chin was held and brought up to face Ryo.

This time, even without the help of naughty thoughts, he blushed red at the proximity. At this distance, it looked as if Ryo was about to kiss him. But Dino didn’t want to get his hopes up. So instead, he kept his eyes open, irises quivering mouth open and face blushing as he called out, “R-Ryo…?”

Apparently that did it for Ryo.

A smirk was Dino’s last sight as he was pulled into a deep kiss with tongue and all. 

Deep throating was the only word he could think of as he let the bag of cookies fall to the ground, holding unto Ryo’s black jacket for dear life. 

When Ryo pulled back, all Dino could do was pant and gasp for air. A kiss with such intensity, normally Dino was the one to give the women those kind of things, but there’s a first for everything. Like right now. Like how right now, he fell in love with an awkward man. Maybe not for the first time, but it was the first time he was kissed by said man he fell for. 

Dino was a simple man, he fell for everything that can be considered beautiful. Which is no wonder why, Dino fell so deeply for Ryo. With a rather beautiful face and interesting personality, he wanted to know more. But never in his wildest dreams did he think he’d be pinned under said man right now. 

He swears upon the Cavallone honor, that the only thing he had wanted to do was to get to know him better. Maybe make an ally out of him. Never something like this. 

He could feel hands all over him. Kisses and wet trails left behind prints on his bare skin. He laid on top of Ryo’s discarded and rather large jacket as Ryo prepared him. 

It was dark, there was no moon tonight. But Ryo knew the way. He knew every spot pleasurable to Dino. So it was no wonder that he came after getting teased just right. And it’s no wonder that when Ryo entered him, Dino moaned and tightened up even more. Even as Ryo fucked him raw, his body convulsing in pleasure and pain as his wrists tried to get out of the whip that held them. 

So when Ryo announced how he was so close Dino couldn’t help but agree. He moaned and came with such passion inside him that Dino too came soon after. It was the most intense kind of outdoor sex. Dino could barely contain a blush whenever he dwells on it. 

But when Dino thought of how it was all over. How that one night will forever remain as a one night thing as he gathered his clothes and let the semen inside him spill. He was grabbed close by a pair of arms and warmed by an oversized jacket that had protected him from the blades of grass underneath just a few minutes earlier. 

Enclosing them both, the two naked bodies held still. Breaths coming quickly as one of them drew closer to the other.

Ryo chuckled, “I knew for sure you were an angel come to get me earlier.” Ryo whispered close to Dino’s ear.

“I never thought for once that you were flesh and blood. I just had to confirm it with my own body. I’m so sorry I took you like this. Out here.” He said, regretfully. Dino held still, turning around so he was now facing Ryo. Even with the dim lights coming so far away from the Vongola estate, Dino could see Ryo’s eyes shine brilliantly. 

“It’s okay, I wanted you to take me.” Dino reassured him.

Ryo smiled, caressing Dino’s hair. “With the lights behind you like this, I’m beginning to doubt my sanity. I really do think you’re some sort of angel.”

Dino blushed looking away from Ryo as he stuttered, “N-no, I’m not an angel. Very much human, as you confirmed… And, I also baked cookies. Want to eat them before we get back inside?”

Ryo chuckled, “Yeah, you are very much human, Dino.”

Leading Dino back to the tree, Ryo sat on the grass, already dressed, he then helped out Dino with his pants and then shirt before grabbing at the cookies. 

Dino settled on sitting beside Ryo, but before he could even get comfortable Ryo pulled him into his lap. Taking the bag of cookies from him, he grabbed at one and began sniffing at it.

Chuckling Ryo examined the cookie, “Definitely made by a human.” He teased before taking a bite and then chuckling once more, “tastes like it was definitely made by a human too.” 

Dino blushed, hiding behind his blonde locks as he tried not to show Ryo a sight he would definitely love.

“Don’t worry, it’s delicious, Dino. Thank you.” 

Dino could have died right there and then.

Out of sight, atop the rather huge tree behind them, a rustle could be heard and a rather green and rather large chameleon appeared. “Ah, good work my student. You’ve gained a very useful ally! All’s well that ends well is what I say.” Reborn congratulated the two silently.


End file.
